Legacy (SVU)
The case of an abused seven-year-old girl hits close to home for Detective John Munch. Plot While an abused seven-year-old girl lays in a coma, the detectives investigate members of her dysfunctional family to determine the source of the abuse, in a case that hits close to home for Munch. Summary Seven-year-old Emily McKenna is brought into the emergency room by her mother, Jamie McKenna, after Jamie discovered her unconscious in her bed. The doctor tells Benson and Stabler that Emily has suffered a serious head injury and is in a coma. He also suspects that Emily was molested. When the detectives talk to Jamie, she accuses Emily's father, Denny Corea, of abusing Emily. Denny claims that Emily's stepfather, Randall McKenna, is abusing her. As the investigation proceeds, the detectives discover some shocking facts about Jamie's life and how Randall offered Denny a deal to give up custody of Emily to avoid being arrested. Denny is cleared as a suspect and when the detectives question Randall, he denies abusing Emily. He is court-ordered for a DNA sample, but it is later discovered that Randall ended up in the hospital after suffering a serious head injury. It is later revealed that Denny assaulted him. The detectives discover the hairbrush that was used to molest Emily was owned by her stepbrother, Justin. Justin denies hurting Emily, but he's thrown in jail. When his alibi clears, the only suspect left is Jamie. Fin and Munch discovers that Jamie has been abusing Emily for attention. When Munch talks to Jamie and offers her sympathy, Jamie admits that she was molested as a child by her father, Avery Huntington, and has always felt empty inside as a result, an emptiness she tries to fill by constantly seeking attention. She then confesses to hurting Emily. Near the end of the episode, Munch tells Benson that when he was a teenager, he knew a little girl who lived across the street from him who was abused and eventually murdered by her mother. He confesses that he felt guilty for not being able to help her. At the end of the episode, Munch sits by Emily's side in the hospital and reads to her. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * J.K. Simmons as Dr. Emil Skoda * Brian Keane as Dr. Peters * Craig Wroe as Attorney James Woodrow Guest cast * Jennifer Dundas as Jamie Huntington-McKenna * Yancey Arias as Denny Corea * Paul Michael Valley as Randall McKenna * Jean De Baer as Lois Huntington * Skye McCole Bartusiak as Jennifer * Kevin Gray as Henry Abidin * Adam Zolotin as Justin McKenna * Michelle Hurst as ACS Social Worker * Don Sparks as Doorman * Divina Cook as Mrs. Fergus * Nicole Lewis as Admitting nurse * Ann McDonough as Mrs. Dunlap References Avery Huntington Quotes "I haven't seen Denny since yesterday, he’s usually working or looking after that sweet little girl of his." "Did he seem upset or agitated with you saw him?" "Huh?" "(speaks louder) Did he seem upset?" "You don’t have to shout." : - Landlady and John Munch "Hi, Jennifer, I’m Detective Munch." "That’s a funny name, Munch." "You think that’s funny? I guess if I ever have kids I’ll have to call them 'munchkins'." : - John Munch and Jennifer "This whole case is like a jigsaw puzzle." "Well, let's look at the pieces we've got. One suspect eliminated, one cooperating, and one hiding behind his lawyer." "Picture's gettin' clearer." : - Elliot Stabler, Donald Cragen, and Fin Tutuola "Can your client account for his whereabouts during this window of opportunity?" "He was at home, with his family." "Not to be redundant, but that's precisely our point." : - Lena Petrovsky, James Woodrow, and Alexandra Cabot Background information and notes * This is Joanna Merlin's first appearance as Judge Lena Petrovsky. Petrovsky will remain a recurring character throughout most of the series appearing in seasons 2 through 12. Merlin previously appeared in episodes from Law & Order as Carla Bowman and Deirdre Powell. * This is also actor Craig Wroe's first credited appearance as Defense Attorney James Woodrow. Wroe previously appeared as an unnamed Attorney in the first season episode "Slaves". He probably played the same character in that episode. * The title "Legacy" has also been used for the Law & Order season seven episode, and the Law & Order: Criminal Intent season seven episode. * This episode reveals that Detective John Munch lived on the lower east side as a teenager. This is one of the few episodes in which we get a closer look at Munch's personal life. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes